Rules Of Survival
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: My name is Artemis Crock and today I will be teaching you the Rules Of Survival in Gotham High, have fun; try not to get killed... AU No team SuperMartian, possible Chalant & Spitfire! :D
1. Intoduction

**It couldn't be helped, I had too... don't judge me! D:**

**Lol, so this isn't going to be just an AU High School story, it will still be like Young Justice and have action... 'cause I'm awesome like that! No joke, I have great plans for this...**

**I don't own Young Justice!**

* * *

><p>Hey there, if you're reading this then get ready because you're about to enter an exciting and memorable experiece... no, you're not; you just entered my life.<p>

My name's Artemis Crock AKA Arty but fair warning, call me Arty and you will die a slow and painful death. No. Joke.

Anyways, let me start by introducing a few of the people in my life.

First off is Jade, my older sister. She ran away when I was nine, now she's back and living with us again. Although she is my sister, I just can't trust her. She's not the same girl anymore but I guess none of us are really the same...

Whatever, next off is my dad Laurence Crock. He's an asshole, enough said. He's the reason Jade left in the first place and, thanks to my mom, he's officially out of the house! So all is well in my life, somewhat.

And then there's my mom Paula Crock, she's... my mom. I don't really know what to say except that she spent some time in prison and she's now in a wheelchair. She tries to take care of me and I know she wants what's best for me but she's just trying way to hard.

I know what you're thinking, you're fifteen; what about school?

Well, I'm getting to that.

Megan Morse. She's been my best friend since sixth grade and she's the girliest girl I have ever met. Cheerleader, peppy, and is currently dating Conner Kent... but more on him later. This girl is my complete opposite, I don't know how but we are inseperable. She lives with her uncle, as far as I know she has a lot of sibling somewhere else but... I don't pay much attention to them. The sweetest girl I have ever met, I'll be lucky if she stays this sweet throughout the next four years.

But with an awesome cheerleader best friend comes the boys who can't keep their eyes off her.

Wally West; the stupidest, most idiotic boy I've ever met (and I've met a lot of them). He's constantly trying to hit on Megan, _constantly_. The fact that she has a boyfriend doesn't seem to affect him and I can't beging to explain how persistent he is. Cheesy, annoying and very immature pick-up lines. I don't know how I put up with him. He use to be scared of me, I know he did; I made sure he was, made sure to try and get it through his skull that Megan wasn't interested. But something's changed, and everyone seems to notice it. We've actually become — dare I say it? — _friends. _And then those hints that Megan keeps dropping, she thinks we should go out! Why would someone think that? We have a good thing going on, I hate him and he constantly annoys me. Why ruin a good thing by involving relationships? I don't like Wally, really. I. Don't. Like. Wally. Some people just need to get that through their heads...

I now have one name for you, see if you recognize it.

Richard Grayson. Yeah, that's right. _The _Richard Grayson. Playoy millionarie's son, technically ward (as Richard loves to remind us) of Bruce Wayne. He goes to our school, and guess who his best friend is. Guessed yet? Well, if you answered Wally West you are right. I don't get it, how can two people so different be so close? And Richard does not help my case at all, he's constantly agreeing with Megan about Wally and I. (See Megan, correct grammar!) If he wasn't rich I'd definately get him to shut up but... he is, so moving on!

Kaldur Ahm. Yes, that is his real name (I know, what were his parents thinking?) Actually, I love his name; it's unique. He's the nicest guy I've ever met, the closest thing I've come to a true guy best friend. He's just so calm and understanding, I hate seeing him sad (which is why I'm going to visit his home town and give Garth and Tula a beating soon...) We can all somehow rely on him, he helps us when we have problems. But I don't think we all appreciate him as much as we should...

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

There's always something wrong with them, isn't there? The problem is, of course; Kaldur's close friend Roy Harper. The stupid idiot is as bad as Wally in a whole different level! His on-again-off-again relationship with my sister does not help my low oppinion of him. He hates me, and I don't mind hating him too. Why he's still alive, I don't know. Apperantly, it's completely illegal to kill idiots in America...

Finally, for the one I'm pretty sure you're all curious about.

Conne Kent. My school-girl crush. My best friend's boyfriend Yeah, I did like him... a lot. Who wouldn't? He's smoking hot. But I gave up on him a long time ago. She deserves him, yeah he is a little... strange. But he loves Megan, I can see that. The way they're always thinking about each-other, the way they use to pretend they didn't like each-other. If I wasn't me I would "awwwww" everytime I saw them. But I am me, so I won't... okay, just once! AWWWWWW! One can't live without the other, and after all the trouble that they went trough to get together I am not about to ruin that by admiting that I liked him once upon a time. No I'm not about to do that to the girl that has been there with me through everything. Even I'm not that cruel.

So with every good introduction we need the setting, right?

Gotham High.

Located in... Gotham. (No duh!) Full of good times and wonderful friendships, everyone gets along! Haha, you believed that, didn't you? They might as well have renamed it Hell. Fights happen daily, cat-fights happen hourly and arguments break out every five minutes. You have to belong somewhere here; populars, geeks nerds, druggies, sluts, loners, freaks, over-achievers (and if you don't belong here then you're considered an outcast by everyone)... which one shall it be?

Populars?

The center of attention, Roy Harper and Cameron Mahkent (not even going to bother introducing this asshole.) It consists of mostly seniors, with a couple lucky lower-classmen. Can I say that it's over rated and I would never accept an invitation? No, because at one point I _was _one of them. Turns out dating one of them gives you some advantages...

Geeks and Nerds are very similar, they're just not classified in the same catagory because it insults them (apperantly they do have feelings...) Geeks; Wally West. Nerds; Richard Grayson, Kaldur Ahm.

Druggies, does this one really need an explanation? I think Roy might also fall under this catagory, even if he doesn't admit it...

Sluts... luckily, no one I know falls under this one...

Loners; ah, here we are. These are my people. The ones who prefer to be left alone, the ones who don't like talking to other people. Yeah, that sounds like me.

Freaks; hate to admit it but... Conner Kent. He's also a loner but not really by choice, people are scared of him; don't ask why though, they'll never give a straight answer.

Over-Achievers; Richard, Megan, Kaldur... and somewhat me. Straight A's, no problems for the teachers, that's all it takes to be classified as an over-achiever.

Pick yours, we all need to belong somewhere, right?

My name is Artemis Crock and today I will be teaching you the Rules Of Survival in Gotham High, have fun; try not to get killed...

* * *

><p><strong>So... that's only the introduction, the real drama will begin soon enough... and there's too many characters to be able to introduce right now...<strong>

**But what do you think? Like it or should I just give up on it? I won't continue if people don't like it.**

**Review please! :D**


	2. First Day: Oh No

**I really shouldn't be updating this right now… but I don't have inspiration for any of my other stories… so I am .-.**

**And I'm too exhausted from my day to do Mail Bag, so I'll do it next chapter…**

**Don't own Young Justice or other DC characters used throughout the story...**

* * *

><p>So, let's begin, shall we?<p>

Rule number one: Assume everyone hates you, chances are… they do.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I groan, throwing the covers over my head to try and keep away the annoying sound.

Great, just great; first day of school as a freshman…

"Artemis, get up!" A voice screams, I try to ignore it but it's no use; my sister's won this round. "Artemis, c'mon; I'm driving you to school, remember?"

"I'm going!" I reply, sitting up as I peel my eyes open and wait until they adjust to the light. "What time is it anyways?"

I look over at Jade, her hair is pulled up into a ponytail and she's dressed in a pair of jeans and a black tank top. "About to be seven."

My eyes widen as I turn to the clock, she's right.

_6:43 am._

"Shit!" I yell, quickly rushing off the bed and into the bathroom.

It takes me about seven minutes to pull my clothes on, two to slip my shoes on and five to brush my hair back into my signature ponytail.

By the time I'm ready I have less than thirteen minutes left to get there.

"Jade, get the keys _now." _I order, rushing out of the door with my backpack in hand.

She rolls her eyes but follows me out of the door with car keys in hand.

I can't believe it, I'm probably going to be late for my first day of school… _I can't be late!_

Jade notices my panic and immediately starts the car driving at just above the speed limit, neither of us say anything during the whole ride; that leaves me room to think.

Gotham High is about ten minutes away, if I time this right we should get there in nine.

Fortunately, Jade knows nothing of cautious driving and gets us there in no time.

I run out of the car immediately, throwing the backpack over my shoulder and turning back to the car. "Thanks for the ride, Jade."

She gives me a small comforting smile. "Megan's uncle giving you a ride after?"

I nod. "Yeah, see ya." Without another word I rush up the school steps and enter the main door.

_Wow._

That's the only thought my mind can form.

The place is packed, really _really _packed.

Dozens of freshman running around, trying to find where to go— who they might know.

Me being one of them, one of the many faces in the sea of nameless people.

I looked around, searching for any face I might recognize; a raven haired girl with a light purple top and khaki capris, a red head boy who looks strangely familiar but at the same time doesn't, a dark skinned girl with short brown hair, two redhead girls glaring at each other from a distance… but no one recognizable.

"Crap…" I whisper under-breath, walking over to the walls containing the lists of our assigned homeroom numbers.

My name should be easy to find, it's under alphabetic order.

I smile to myself, just as I though; it's way too easy to find. As soon as I have the number written down on my hand I turn to walk away, only to find myself running into someone.

I freeze as he backs up quickly, managing to keep from knocking us both over and embarrassing ourselves. "I'msosorryIdidn'tmean,areyouokay?I'mreallyreallysorry,pleaseforgiveme!"

The words come at me in a jumbled mess, I can't even begin to understand what he said. I finally get a good enough look at him to realize he's that redhead kid I had noticed earlier. "Slow down!"

He nods sheepishly, giving me a small smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to go so fast; Wally said other people might not understand me…"

The look I give him probably causes all kinds of confusion. "You know Wally?"

He gives a small nod, lost in his thoughts for a bit before grinning. "Oh, you're Artemis!"

I shrug my shoulders and cross my arms. "What gave me away?"

He points to my back. "The long hair, wow… he really wasn't joking."

"Yeah, he wasn't…" I wait for him to reply.

"Oh, Bart; my name's Bart Allen." He quickly replies.

"Right…" I extend my hand for him to shake. "Nice to meet you Bart, I guess I'll see you around…"

I walk away, but not before noticing the pink hair girl that approaches him with a friendly smile plastered on her face.

After that I don't stick around, I quickly try to find my way to whatever room I've been assigned.

Four digits; floor number, building number, and room number.

_2315._

Easy enough to find.

I sigh in relief as I spot the door, closing my hand around the handle. Just as I start to look inside my breath catches in my throat.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

I freeze as all eyes land on me; standing right beside the door is Cameron Mahkent and he realizes it's me instantly.

He grins, raising an eyebrow when he notices my forming glare.

Thankfully, the teacher spots me and comes over to introduce herself. "You must be Artemis, am I right?"

I nod, she looks quite young to be a teacher; beautiful black hair with dark blue eyes, but what attracts my attention are the golden sting-shape earrings she wears.

She offers me a big smile. "I'm Ms. Queen, it's a real pleasure to meet you. We'll get set up just as soon as everyone else arrives."

"Thanks." I reply, she flashes her smile one more time before walking away again.

I cross my arms as I'm left alone with Cameron at my side. _Great like I need another reason to punch you, asshole._

"Artemis…" He looks over at me. "Been a while since we last saw each-other, don't you miss me?"

My thoughts wander to the millions of hours I spent thinking about him, the millions of times I wished I could be with him… those thoughts now repulse me. "Missing you is the last thing on my mind so far."

"C'mon, Arty; don't be like that." He teases, using my very annoying nickname.

"It's Artemis." I reply coyly. "After all we've been through I would hope you'd remember, then again; I'm pretty sure you don't remember that other girl's name, you know? The one you cheated on me with."

His reaction isn't even a bit ashamed, he just looks annoyed; like he doesn't understand how it's relevant. "I apologized for that, remember?"

My mind tries to process what he just said, trying to find a way to not take it as badly as it sounds and stopping myself from punching…

Doesn't work, soon I can see Cameron's shocked face as a fist meets his face.

Except, it's not mine.

I turn and find myself looking at a pale haired girl with blue eyes, a hard glare directed at the boy who now held his broken nose. "What the hell was that for?" He growls at her while I try to hide my smirk.

She offered him a shrug in response. "It seems like you deserved it."

The argument is heard by the rest of the students in the class, it's not long before Ms. Bee rushes back to us. "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Cameron just nods as the blood runs down his nose, he isn't paying attention to me anymore and that is success enough for me.

Before the teacher can even ask the girl grabs her things and lifts her arm up into the air. "I did it, can I leave to the office now?"

Ms. Bee sighs. "Rose, you cannot punch someone just to go to the office."

Rose looks at me and frowns. "I didn't punch him because of that, I punched him because he's an asshole."

"Rose!" Ms. Bee gave her a warning look. "We don't use that kind of language in this classroom; now take a seat, please."

"Fine, sorry." Rose mutters as she moves to sit back down in her own spot, and I can't help but feel thankful.

I walk over to her slowly. "Ummm, thanks?"

She just looks up at me, void of any emotion. "Whatever, I just needed to punch someone."

I don't know how to respond, so I just choose to walk away.

Her only words after that are. "He's a very big asshole, though. Good thing you didn't forgive him."

I smirk, maybe homeroom won't be so bad after all…

* * *

><p><strong>So… Scarlett do good? :**

**I really don't have much experience with First Person Present Tense POV so I'm still working on it…**

**Review, comment suggestions and more DC characters that I can use in the story… or go to my Facebook page and do that, either works. :) I'd love for some feedback on how I did and please feel free to point out and mistakes you might see, I obviously **_**don't**_** have a beta… I really don't feel like getting one at the moment, but do not flame. **

**Flaming will just result in a page long rant from me and whatever point you try to get across will not get across, but I **_**will **_**accept and love criticism that actually has a **_**point. **_

**Well, that was a really pointless rant… goodbye .-.**

**P.S. in case you didn't know, that was Bart Allen AKA Impulse and Rose Wilson AKA Ravager…**

**REVIEW!**


	3. First Day: Conversations

**Guys, I'm back! :D**

**Unless you don't want me back, then I'll leave… and take my chapter with me…**

**No leaving? Alrighty! :D**

**Irenerb- YAY! :D**

**YJ-Lover- Yup, his daughter to be exact…**

**ShenanigansKid- Thanks! :)**

**Penny Tortoiseshell- YESSS! XD**

**candi711- Don't we all? ;)**

**batman-defeats-all- So, I'm sure you'd love to know he's the principal of the school :P**

**bookangel1624- :D**

**Miss ShadowScar- If Cameron was that big of a jerk I would too XD**

**iSniffMarkers- Yeah ;D**

**Jenica King- Oh my goodness, I forgot all about Joey! D:**

**Anon- Still going to use Beast Boy e_e I need all the characters I can get…**

**- Everyone does ;D**

**Jazzmonkey- Thanks :'D**

**Kitcass- I can't answer that now e_e**

**I don't own none of the characters in YJ :P**

* * *

><p>My eyes trail over every single table, already I can see the cliques begin to form.<p>

Those who think they're better than everyone else, the geeks who just got into some pointless argument (comic books, if I'm not mistaken), the nerds who quietly read, the loners that won't even bother to pretend being friendly, the preps who just smile and laugh amongst themselves… very creepy.

I turn to see Cameron, a satisfied smirk on my lips. The bleeding's stopped but I can see how it's beginning to swell – serves him right.

My eyes look up when I hear the loudspeaker. "Freshman class, please report to the gymnasium for assembly at this time, thank you."

As soon as the principal's voice fades, everyone is already standing up and heading for the door.

I grab my bag, keeping pace with everyone around me. The halls are once again crowded with dozens of faces I may or may not recognize, I don't pay much attention to them.

To be honest, I don't even know where the gym is but how hard can it be to find it? Just follow the crowd and see where they lead you.

As I walk farther I notice the amount of students around me is growing and we're all slowing down.

I guess I found my way to the gym…

"Students, this way please." A woman with dark black hair instructs, it takes me a while… but I recognize her.

She's Diana Prince, her mother is in charge of some far away island where women go to learn how to be "warriors." It's all the rage here, girls of all ages can go and it's supposed to be fun. But… how would I know?

In almost no time I've been lead to the bleachers and sat in between hundreds of other students.

I look back down at the ground and see that most of the others are already seated, my eyes land on the cheerleaders. The forced smiles, the excited attitudes… and soon enough Megan will be one of them.

The thought itself sends a shiver down my spine.

"They're almost unreal, aren't they?" A voice spoke up.

I turned to see the same dark skinned girl I'd noticed earlier, she was looking at them too.

I let out a soft snort. "Almost."

She nods, turning to me with an outstretched hand. "I'm Raquel."

I reluctantly take it. "Artemis and aren't you that girl that…?"

She nods, letting out a laugh. "Yeah, the one that planted the stink bombs in the school's staircases."

I was right.

I let a grin take over my lips. "That sure was something…"

She shrugged. "I _was _going to put them under each lunch table, but that was a little too cruel."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." I tell her honestly.

She laughs again. "As was everyone else."

We spend the rest of the time talking, not even bother to pay attention to anything the principal is saying.

I only catch small pieces of his speech, and as soon as he's done we're all dismissed to find our classes.

Raquel walks with me as I check the schedule that was given to me earlier in homeroom.

"What do you have first?" I ask her.

She thinks for a second. "Um, Geography. And you?"

I shove the paper back into my binder. "English."

She grabs a map from her jean pocket, unfolding it and giving it to me. "They're in the same building."

"Really?"

She nods, pushing past a couple of people in our way. "Yep."

I look down at the map. "And what building would that be again?"

Raquel shook her head, smirking. "Freshman hall."

I stop walking, turning to her. "You're joking, right?"

She just shakes her head. "Wish I was, but that's what it's called."

"Hmmm." I reply. "Wonderful…"

* * *

><p>"Crock?"<p>

I turn to the teacher. "That's me."

She smiles. "Great, that's everyone. All of you can just… take a seat, for now. We'll begin the real work later."

Everyone complies, we all take a seat.

As soon as I sit down I find myself approached by a young boy with raven colored hair, I gasp in shock as I realize who it is. "Dick?"

"The one and only." He smirks. "What's up, Artemis?"

"Have you been in here the whole time?" I ask in confusion.

He nods in reply. "Yup."

"And I didn't notice you why?"

He shrugs. "Because I didn't want you to notice me."

I roll my eyes, turning my body in the chair so I can completely face him. "That makes perfect sense."

"I'm me, I don't have to make sense." He raises an eyebrow. "Have you seen Wally around?"

I shake my head. "Nope, you seen Megan?"

He looks around in boredom. "Yeah, she said she had Spanish."

I slouch. "Oh."

"She asked if I'd seen you though."

I nod, looking away. "And what about… Conner?"

He snorts, leaning against the desk beside me. "Haven't seen him, and as far as I know neither has Megan. She was practically _panicking_ when she realized that neither of us had seen him…"

I let out a small laugh. "Yeah, that sounds like her alright."

"So, what's up with you and Wally?" He asks, suddenly.

The question makes me turn back to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He rolls his eyes, grinning. "I mean, Megan's still trying to hook you two up."

"Uhhh." I groan, pressing my forehead against the desk. "I thought she was done with that!"

"Apparently, she's not." I look up to see the evil smirk on his lips. "And I kinda agree with her…"

"What?" I hiss, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of opposites attract?" As he replies I can't help but clench my fists in anger.

"I don't like him and he doesn't like me, we are not going to hook up, got it?" I snap.

He raises his hands up in defeat. "Fine, don't have to tell me twice."

I narrow my eyes at him, turning away. "Then wipe that smirk off your face."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! You know ya want to!~<strong>

**Please? :3 For me? :D No? D: WHY? :'(**


End file.
